Greeting Disaster
by Yaoimelody
Summary: AU. Should I feel bad? I just made a creepypasta?/theory for NinjaGo, but it could have been worse... Seriously, theories for every kid's show are everywhere if you think about it, so why not? c:


"Come on Cole, don't be so nervous, it's only a mental ward," Kai said as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

The dark-haired boy nearly replied, but then settled for staying silent. The four boys went into the building, slowly taking in how different it was from mentioned society. It was eerily quiet, and the white was a blinding shade compared to a matte finish. Zane decided to talk to the receptionist, looking uninterested as she looked at her computer screen. He told her they were here for Lloyd, and she looked a bit surprised and muttered something about how they were wasting their time.

They had to wait in the lobby on uncomfortable plastic chairs while she talked into a wired phone quietly, so no one would overhear. Jay hummed some annoying tune, trying to get off his own nerves the best he could. Eventually the others just pretended they were elsewhere also, thinking the place, as somewhere they would usually go. It was due time for a rare visit to their little blond friend, who honestly had been here for a while.

Lloyd's father was a big-time owner of many successful businesses in the larger city, and was very busy. Sure Mr. Garma loved his son, always wanting a child of his own, and had adopted the boy from a shady adoption center that was shutting down. That was when Lloyd was turning five, but still there were signs of trauma and he rarely spoke regardless. Figuring it was because the orphanage didn't have enough time to give out speech lessons, he got a tutor to give it a go. Apparently the man was sabotaged by a bunch of small snake-like Lego pieces on the second visit, and gave up immediately.

Hoping that was only an accident, the brunet called up nannies that could multitask and help the boy out while Garma was busy with work. The Lego traps and disappearing items seemed to only come when the help tried to get close to the boy. Years came eagerly, but then left slowly as less people agreed to take care of the quiet individual. Finally the businessman tried a therapist when the child was eight, a good enough age to figure what was wrong. Apparently the boy was very lonely most his life, and wanted to spend time with the only guardian he's ever known.

Though the brunet didn't listen and later the doctors finally marked the boy as highly unstable at nearly nine. It was growing close to the two year mark, and the teenagers decided now was a good time to try, knowing the boy through their karate teacher. They'd like to actually talk to him, if only he would attempt to respond…

The worker called the group out and pointed down the hall to signal it was fine to go, and they tried not to run with odd anticipation. It was admittedly interesting, the life of Lloyd. Sadly the orphanage had no documents of how the blond even came about, claiming he was just dropped by the doorstep in a green blanket and with a note attached in a disturbing poem that they promptly threw out.

Reaching the room, the boys froze as they door was opened slowly, and Wu walked out with a frown, "All I'm saying is that he would love for you to spend time with him, he's not that unstable…" About to close the door, the elderly man found his four main students crowded and nervous. "There you are, perhaps you can cheer him up, playing with you as toys isn't the same."

What that meant, was that Lloyd absolutely adored the Lego merchandise and made one for each of the people he knew in real life, communicating silently with them that way. He also had a knack for fantasy and Asian culture, making most of the tiny look alike people into ninjas or villains, depending on what he found fit. This fact was never really shared a loud, but they figured this was the fact by the costumes they adorned or how he rip apart colored paper to make it seem like they were using an element. Right now the blond was ignoring his father's awkward conversation for building up another tower out of pieces, by the sounds of it.

They walked into the room, finding Mr. Garma awkwardly standing by the wall, probably figuring this was a waste of time like usual. He then glanced at the ninja and he looked even paler than usual; they looked back and found Lloyd putting a heavily armored villainous person in the midst of snake people. Then he brought the mini person up the side of the building like he was walking, and had him pause next to the hood-less boy they figured to be Lloyd. Walking forward slightly, his father held out a hand to say something, finding the boy peer back and smack his character off the building and toppled it onto the floor. "There, problem gone," sang Lloyd and he began to hum, bringing the dark figurine back down to the actual wooden long table.

"He usually does that when I try to talk to him," sighed the businessman, running a hand through his hair, "I don't understand him, I buy him whatever he wants, yet…"

Zane blinked and then walked over to the little blond, who was now ironically moving the one character who resembled the older. Sitting down next to him on his knees, the bleach blond flashed a sweet smile, "Hello Lloyd, how are you?"

Slowly stopping his hand from moving the piece any farther, he gripped it in his palm tightly, "…"

"It's alright, take your time," then the others realized he was playing how the adopted father should act like.

Lloyd felt tears well up at being treated like a normal kid, but went back to playing with the Lego toys like it was nothing of his concern.

The teenager waved the other three over, getting the adolescent to grow interested. Jay piped up on the other side of Lloyd, "This is awesome, dude, how did you make this one?"

Watching the table for a bit, he finally muttered, "I made this one myself."

Cole smiled and picked up his person at the side of the table, "Can I play? This looks pretty fun," Kai doing they exact same, followed by the remaining two.

The green-adorned looked more eager at this display by the minute, "You really want to?" At the agreeing nods, he then grinned, "Okay, but I get to be the green ninja."

They teenagers exchanged fake looks of despair, causing the boy to laugh at it.

Finally a hulking figure was near them, the tired voice spoke up hopefully, "May I join?" Freezing slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of his father actually taking interest, Lloyd grabbed his own and the figurine of the parental, holding it out to the now kneeling Mr. Garma. They scooted to give him room, and he was right next to his child, staring at the parts and pieces curiously. Staring at the little villain, he gave an amused smile, "So what is this little guy called, then?"

"Lord Garmadon," Lloyd replied, causing the oldest to feel terrible. He was the main villain in this little game they were about to really play, but what about in real life as well?


End file.
